Just Business?
by MajesticStranger
Summary: Unwillingly, Kurama is sent by his company to seduce the "repairman" into helping fixing the corporation back up. See what happens when it goes the other way around! K/H Pairing,Yaoi, Extreme Lemon.


"I don't care what you have to do, just get it done!" a fat bald man in a suit bawled.

It started off as any other boring day for Kurama in the Ningenkai. The humans were repeating the same tedious daily tasks with matching unchanged outcomes; failure. Certainly if not for his selfless mother, he would have departed as soon as he regained his demonic strength.

"We can't do anymore for this company boss! We've tried everything but nothing seems to be effective. I implore you to take that option. Yes it is the most costly and risky choice, but I can assure you sir that afterwards you will finally see it's worth."

Kurama knew that the company he had been working under for years was hitting rough times. He had seen all their hollow attempts and thought they finally were ready to give up. It slightly interested him to see what their last resort was going to be; human desperation could prove entertaining.

"I guess your right. There is absolutely no other choice out there. We will just have to bring him in before I lose the whole thing."

_Him? _Kurama mused_._ Studying the Ningen culture for a while now, he knew that sometimes corporations would bring experts in from outside sources to help fix them. But he also knew that they never came at a small price. Kurama's radiant emerald green eyes sideway glanced over towards his stressed-out supervisor. He understood exactly what that meant for him. It was the biggest risk because these "repairmen" were considered the most ruthless of all. The owner would have to sell large portions of the company to them in order for their vote to count. And rarely when the company would begin to flourish again would the repairmen sell it back. It was an all or nothing gamble. But it didn't concern him as much as to who would be his next boss.

"_Oh well,_" sighed Kurama, "_It matters not. This would be an appropriate time for me to start on my new resume."_

………………….

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kurama curiously looked up from his cubicle to see who was disrupting him so late within the night.

"Hey there Shuuichi," a man with giant coke bottle glass and an unbelievable nasally voice greeted. "I, on behalf of the company, would like to thank you for the quality service you have provided for many years. As you may know we have been going through some troubling times but that will end very soon. I'm sorry to inform you so late but our representative has called in sick on the most imperative day of our meeting."

"May I interject to ask who it was?"

"Mrs. Hansanewo"

_So they decided to take that foul route, huh? Using such an attractive woman to lure themselves out of dilemma, how predictable._ "That is quite unfortunate."

"I agree. However, that is why I am here today. As you know we were founded in …"

_Uh-oh_. He did not have to continue to listen to know what was coming next. They were going to ask him to replace her. Silently he searched his desk for an excuse but reluctantly found none. The reason why he had been placed so high was because he always finished assignments in a timely manner, so saying that he still had work was out of the question. His mother had her annoyingly chipper book club group visiting tonight and nothing in all three worlds was serious enough to make him go back there now. All they would do is painfully pinch his cheeks and obsessively complain that he was too handsome and smart to have gone for so long without a girlfriend. That's why he decided to take the late night shift. He was trapped and still on company's hours, so there was nothing he could do.

"… ask you to please take over for Mrs. Hansanewo tonight."

"Tonight you say? Well that is rather sudden to shift a burden for such an important meeting?"

"We understand this Mr. Minamino, but we have the utmost confidence in you. We believe you are the key to lead us into a new bright future. To show our apologies and gratitude, we will let you off early with a full day's pay. All you have to do is persuade the repairman to take our case and update him in full details what's been happening. Now to make it easier for you we have previously mailed him our documents, so there's a high chance that's he's already knowledgeable on most things and thrilled to jump on board."

"It seems that you already token care of the situation. Why require my assistance?"

"We would like to secure his decision with that little extra boost. You have been working here long and have outstanding communication skills."

"Hmmm…"

"But I'm not finished with the benefits. If he signs on with us by tonight, you'll be given an appreciable raise. Also you will now have access to the company car. And-"

"Okay okay!" This was all too funny. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "I am aware that you need me. Just tell me what to do and where to go."

A big subtly evil smile spread across his associate's pimply face. "Arigatou! So if you look in the back office we have some things that we thought might flatter you."

A weak grin curled on Kurama's face as a nervous sweat drop fell on the back of his head. "Like I've said, it seems like you guys really have everything figured out."

………………….

_That raise better be worth this_, Kurama fumed. He was wearing a very elegant uni-sex kimono with long suggestive splits down the sides. The fierce fiery red cloth complemented his hair wonderfully while the green collar and sash somehow mystified his eyes; turning them into endless everlasting pools of jade. Though he himself did have a high regard for the outfit, he was uncomfortable for the message it boisterously conveyed.

Stepping out the limo his crystal shoes descended unto a sparkling marbled floor. He assumed that the hurting multibillion company kept their agenda, tworking it a bit to accommodate him. Perhaps they thought using a beautiful man would still win over the libido of this seemingly powerful person.

Kurama strolled down the path and into a grand hotel. It seemed as if the place had been laced with diamonds. The soft beige walls enhanced its heavenly demeanor, but nothing compared to the chandelier that dominated the room. It hung over the polished ivory reception desk, enticing all who daring look at it into requesting a night in a room built for the gods.

"I'm here for a meeting with…um….urr… a Mr. Hiei I believe."

The preppy young receptionist smirked, "Ah, yes madam. We have been expecting you. And may I say you look stunning tonight. If you walk down the corridor to the right you will see an elevator. It will carry up to our penthouse suite. We hope you enjoy yourself tonight!" The woman beamed as her eyes juicily followed Kurama down the hallway and giggled to herself.

_Ok something's off_, Kuruma couldn't help but notice. Yeah the lady had mistaken him for a female, but so do many others. But it was the way she had said her concluding line. Wasn't it just supposed to be 'we hope you enjoy your stay with us tonight'? Why had she added 'yourself' in such a commonly used phrase? She couldn't have possibly known the company's original true intention since it was embarrassing thing for them to admit to anyone. Did she know something that he might not? He suddenly started feeling uneasy.

The elevator was no less as glamorous as the hotel. It added a sort of Victorian effect as one prepared to see the piece of heaven they had rented. The bell boy distractedly entered a secret code into the system as he tried to not stare at Kurama. Kurama had to admit the company made him over-do it but that wasn't a part of his main concern. He had to concentrate at the task at hand; persuading an old fat rich man that stealing bits of our company with the purpose of repairing would be a good move on his financial part. And also imply that there are many more attractive employees to choose from during his stay.

_Ah,_ Kurama breathed, _this is going to harder than it looks being as I am a male. A female, until the end of time, is always more suited for a female's job, regardless of the circumstances_.

Ding. The magnificent doors slid open on the very top floor. The bell boy stumbled over to intricately carve golden doors. If Kurama didn't know better it appeared as if the teenage boy was using the last of his will-power to keep from popping an unwelcomed surprise in his pants. Kurama sympathized with the boy. It was the perfume he was wearing. There was a special plant in it that played particularly with the human male hormone; an aphrodisiac if you will. He could control himself easily, though a high-wired pubescent could not. Again the company had thought out everything to well. It was a wonder that they couldn't get out of this jumble.

The voice must have answered on the intercom at that door because the teen quickly said his farewells and rushed back into the elevator. "Rushing off to the bathroom little one?" Kurama quietly chucked as he turned and faced the door. "Now to hurry up and get this over with."

And as if right on cue the doors opened to produce a man that caused Kurama to have similar side effects as the helpless teen. A crisply tanned man stood before him with nothing but a towel loosely hanging from his waist. With one false move, that frail barrier would hit the floor in under a second. Droplets were sprinkled over his jet black hair and intense muscular body. It if were up to his imagination alone he would swear that the water would fry themselves off such a ferociously steamy man.

"Sorry for my attire tonight. You had just caught me as I was heading out the shower. I supposed since we are already here, it makes sense for me to stay like this. I'm fairly comfortable in this way. Do you mind?" His voice sent shivers down Kurama's spine. It was the type of low toned voice that you could feel in the pit of your stomach. _Imagine what it did to you when it is gently whispered in your ear..._

"Yes…umm…no… I mean not at all. I want you to be as comfortable as you desire with me tonight." Hiei's eyes started to tinkle lustfully. "Uh, could I use the restroom before we begin?"

"It's that room over there." Hiei pointed out,

"Thanks" he rushed in and slammed it shut.

"What to do, what to do. I have a mission to accomplish but this wasn't anything I expected. Many jobs and lives are resting solely on my actions tonight. I have to anything to get him to sign this contract."

'_Anything_?" his mind began to play around.

"No! I have to make sure that I stay on subject tonight and nothing else. Inari, give me the strength and determination I need to make it out of here in piece."

'_I wonder what he would do if he happened to he to see something raise-'_

"Stop it! He thinks I'm a woman, which works out to my advantage. If he continues to believe this then I can hurry up, get a signature, and leave."

'_Or stay…" _his inner voice lingered on. And with that he reentered the bedroom to meet Hiei pouring expensive champagne into two tall crystal glasses.

'Ugh! This is going be harder than I thought_._'

………………….

"… and that is the reason you'll be making a profitable decision if you come with us," Kurama concluded after a two hour long speech. Thank goodness the excess documents kept him occupied because Hiei hadn't once shifted his gaze off of him. But know he was finished he once again had to step into the danger zone.

"Well I must admit they sent a good spokesperson. You've gotten me intrigued. It appears that new methods are in order but it isn't impossible."

"Well great! Then I take it that you will help us. In that case I request that you sign your legal binding name on these four lines and you will officially become our next new superior."

As Kurama began to hand over the pen Hiei commented "Not before you take a sip from your glass. You've been talking non-stop and I can tell that your throat is parched. Though this is a business transaction, I like to get to know others first before binding my soul."

'_Funny and sexy. How can you possibly resist,"_ that small private voice emerged.

"Sure. But if you are ready now then I suggest taking the pen so I can quickly allow you to resume to your affairs."

"Affairs, huh?" Kurama couldn't help but notice that Hiei was slowly but unquestionably moving closer. "I had no plans for tonight. But then again things are always changing… Do you realize how beautiful you look tonight?"

He was getting too close for comfort now. "Regrettably I have engagements I absolutely must attend to. So if you require more time then I'll leave you with papers so you can continue going over them." With that he abruptly rose from his chair and politely raced to the door.

With inhumanly speed, Hiei grabbed and pushed him against the wall just as he was about to turn the door knob. What had he gotten himself into?

"Man you are one stubborn thing." Hiei's erect cock pushed against his backside. Kurama didn't think he could last a minute longer. "The whole time I could hear your heart racing from across the table. I don't need to see the proposal to sign a deal. I am good at what I do in many different ways…"

Instantly Hiei attacked Kurama's neck viciously. It was sheer luck that Hiei had pushed him so his back wasn't against the wall; that could have proved troublesome.

"I beg you sir… uhnn… don't do this. You don't …understand. Please."

Hiei ignored him. He had done his best all night to reframe from jumping across the table earlier. But that was then and this is now. His demon instincts were too raw to control any longer. He was going to take this woman and show her the time of her life.

He picked up the squirming Kurama and threw him on the plush king-sized bed. He hastily snatched the covers up over himself to hide his now hard manhood.

Hiei glided on top of him. Along the way he finally lost that damn towel. Kurama eyes almost popped out to what he saw. There was no way he could be human, or at least Japanese; his member was ridiculously huge.

Hiei proudly froze for a second as he let him marvel at his size. Then taking the chance, he pinned his upper body down over Kurama's arm to enable him from getting up. In a heat of passion he again latched his hot lips into Kurama's creamy skinned neck. Too turned on to think straight, Kurama momentarily forgot about his worries as he enjoyed Hiei's masterfully kisses.

Unconscious to Kurama, a hand slowly started to venture underneath the sheets and up one of the slits from his dress. "You're such a tasty little girl. I'm gonna enjoying taking you. You're gonna wish-"

All of a sudden his hands stopped when it landed on something he knew wasn't supposed to be there. It was his turn for his eyes to pop out. Kurama ashamedly turned away; everything was ruined now.

"YOU'RE A MAN?!?!?!" he gasped.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm so excited because this is my first ever fanficiton! So you better review and raise my self confidence! I have great plans for this story. I aim to be like my all-time favorite fanfic author Sandy Youko. Man what would I give to meet them in person.


End file.
